The major goal of this project is to elucidate the molecular consequences o the non-random chromosomal translocations (particularly 8;14 translocations associated with the small non-cleaved (undifferentiated) lymphomas (SNCL) with a view to understanding the immediate causes of neoplastic behavior in these tumors and the determinants of geographic and clinical heterogeneity. Encompassed within this goal are our studies directed towards elucidating t nature of the association of Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) with the SNCL, and stemming from it, our investigations into the possibility that the molecula abnormalities can be used as a target for a tumor-specific treatment approach. Clinical studies parallel and complement these biological investigations as well as examining important chemotherapeutic issues including the use of dose intensity analyses to dissect the importance of various components and the duration of combination chemotherapy regimens, a to study prospectively the possibility and value of increasing dose intensi through use of colony stimulating factors.